


Pertinacity

by Nami



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Games, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munakata likes to listen to his lover begging for more. Kuroh is determined to not surrender too fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pertinacity

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Lovely Anna (daiyafodayz on tumblr)  
> A/N: Anna said this ficlet made her blush. I think it’s pretty vanilla. See it yourself ;) Don’t look for plot; it’s a PWP only with little less porn than it should have.

**Pertinacity**

Kuroh’s wrists look pretty when tied together with black, soft material – strong enough to not let Kuroh break free, but delicate enough to not hurt the skin. His hands are bound above his head, above that beautiful, black hair covering his pale shoulders like spilled ink. He is panting, his cheeks flushed; his pink lips are permanently parted, moving wordlessly as words fail him.

But Kuroh’s eyes remain clear and filled with willpowerdespite how much Munakata is playing with his lover’s body, teasing, with his lips around Kuroh’s penis and fingers touching every sensitive spot of the teenager; leaving vibrator on maximum settings against Kuroh prostate doesn’t seem to do the trick either. He may be trashing on the bed in pleasure, fruitlessly trying to spread his legs more (they are tied, those slender legs, with belts and a rod between them, making it impossible for Kuroh to close them), urging Munakata to take him, _now_. Still, there is a challenge in those fieryonyx eyes, an unspoken ‘ _you haven’t broken me, I’m not going to beg..._ ’.

Too bad for Kuroh, Munakata loves  listening to him begging and is a very patient man. So he chooses another toy, observing how Kuroh’s eye are getting wider, his breath quickening. Yet, no begging.

Oh well. They have whole night after all.


End file.
